


Dancing is Something for Partners

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: A dance is made for partners, something that Souji and Youske are even after not seeing each other for years. So they dance in their own special way that only intimate partners can do... at first their dances are in search of one another, and then it's to help heal the wounds made by life. With the help of friends and family of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come on and wrek my first fanfic down in the comment sections down below! {+<>+}

_Rank 1_

 

It is late evening in the city; an almost picturesque backdrop on a dance stage. The bustling town has died down with only the workers, either off a shift or on one, commuting about this stage. The eve’s orange light danced on top of the buildings creating perfect shadows almost everywhere, and the light performed a minuet along the lampposts and on the audience member’s slow walk home.

 

_ >It is a peaceful evening so you decided to take your the scenic route back to your apartment _

 

Souji Seta, age 23, walked slowly, almost as if he were starting a waltz without a partner, passed boutiques, restaurants, bars, and dingy alleyways soaking in the warm evening rays. His hands chafe, ache, and were cracked from washing a seemingly endless mountain of plates from patrons of the diner he works at. He strolls along the gray sidewalk listening to every noise that tangoed about his ears.

 

_ >You hear a loud clang of a body hitting metal and a pitiful cry. You decide to go to the entrance of the alleyway. _

 

“H-hey L-look dude, I gave want you wanted, alright? If you want to do something else then we can do it at a different time I gotta- Agh!” A loud crack echoes out of the alley and into Souji’s ears.

 

_ >The voice sounds familiar. You should probably investigate to see what’s wrong. _

 

Souji cautiously stepped into the alley, like a dancer making his secret entrance, where the dancing rays dared not to treat. He sees a brutish man in a business suit pinning something, no, _someone_ , to the grime and grease covered trash bin. The pinned someone weakly struggles as the brute in a suit raises him off the ground. The victim’s shoes float high in the air causing some of the sole to hang loosely. A quiet whimper escapes the owner of the shoes causing Souji to approach closer. All he can really see is dry dull brown hair sticking wildly in all directions; the ends hastily chopped giving it a raggedy effect.

 

_ >You quietly listen into the words the businessman has to say to the other man. _

 

“Listen to me you little fucking whore of a man! You will do as I fucking say! You depend on my fucking cock like I depend on the stocks! Now I’m going to fuck you in the asshole, and if you scream a damn word, or try and tell my wife or kids. I will make sure that death is a better fate for you than what I will do!” Souji watches on hand free itself and rip off the holey black pants along with the soles of the shoes.

 

“L-look,” quick short breaths fall out of the pantless man as he quickly searches for the right words, “I didn’t say we couldn’t do _that_. I said we couldn’t do it now. W-we can do it a different day for sure!” A crack whips into Souji’s ears. “Fuck! That’s my face!”

 

_ >Your courage and overwhelming worry for this unknown other makes you involve yourself in this situation _

 

Souji’s cracked hands roughly grip the business suit’s shoulders and give a vicious tug. Both of the men fall to the ground and Souji quickly helps up the shocked one onto his feet and makes him sit to the side. He doesn’t have enough time to react to the Businessman as he hauls his fist to the back of Souji’s head. He stumbles forward but catches himself and whirls around. Ignoring the pain of clenching his fists tightly he hooks the man, causing him to stumble back into the wall. Souji rushes his way to him and starts to hammer the punches in as fast as his now bleeding hands could handle. “How about you listen to the damn man before you beat the shit out of him!” He hisses at the dazed male as he decides to slam his body into the ground with one of his bloody hands.

 

_ >You feel a shaking hand rest on your shoulder _

 

“Shit man you can stop! He’s out! This is just overkill!” Souji turns and looks at the bony hand’s owner with his anger quickly fading into worry about the hand’s owner. His skin is as pale as a corpse from head to toe, and it didn’t help that his thrift store clothing hung off his emaciated form. The eyes have a scar that showed the entire world that the amber eyed man once had life in his eyes.

_ >You looked at the man… for some reason he reminded you of your time in Inaba, and of an unbreakable bond. _

“ Look… thanks for getting me out of that situation… I’ll repay you if we ever meet again,” He yanks up his pants and starts to leave. Souji, way to worried about the man’s current condition, stops him. “H-hey look… if you want to have me then how about you contact me a different day. I’m usually around here.” Souji shakes his head and reaches into his pocket to grab a handkerchief that staff members have to wear for formality reasons. The brunette’s eyes widen at the chivalrous gesture and slowly gets it before using to soak up the bleeding nose. “Th-thanks… you’re really cool man.”

 

“You need to come back to my place. You look awful, I have some extra clothes and shoes you can have.” Souji shrugs off his black coat and lays it on the other’s shoulders.

 

_ >You start to take him back to your apartment. Though you practically have to drag him there. _

“Woah, woah woah! I’m fine! I’m fine!” He tries to pull away, but is too weak to the other man.  “You don’t even know my name.

_ >You stop in front of the apartment building’s door and wait for him to give it to you. _

“I’m Yosuke Hanamura, and I don’t need a stranger to help me out.”

 

_ >You look at him with tears in your eyes as you hug him tightly. _

 

Yosuke stops back in pure shock. “Uhhh.. what are you doing?” He tries to pull away, but Souji holds strong. “Hey! Hey! Hey!”

“Why are you pulling away from me partner?” Souji looks up at him with a warm countenance. Yosuke’s shoulder relax and the trembling from earlier returns in full force.

 

“P-partner?” His voice dips and rises like a solo-ballerina with the spotlight on him and the sole audience member is none other than Souji Seta himself.

 

_ >You feel tears dampen your shoulder as Yosuke sobs into it. You quietly comfort him until deep ragged breaths replace the blubbering _

 

“Partner it’s been a while.” Yosuke breaks away from the hug and turns to the apartment building's entrance. He looks back at Souji with a great big smile. “Come on! I gotta see if you keep your stash out in the open now!”

_ >You chuckle and take him to your apartment. _

 

Souji’s apartment, while bigger than the single room he had in Inaba, has a quaint smallness that only young adults and college students can appreciate. The place only had one bedroom and bath. The living room connects with the large stainless steel kitchen; probably the thing Souji truly loved about this place.

 

“Damn this place is nice!” Yosuke walks over to the glass coffee table and inspects the various books strewn across, still hoping to find the stash. The artificial light made Yosuke’s corpse-like face more ghastly by casting shadows onto the meatless creavasces past his cheek bones. Such a look made Souji’s own face drain of color as well.

 

“Do you want to clean up first or eat? You can take whatever clothes you feel necessary, and borrow some pajamas because it’s late and I’m not letting you leave tonight.” Souji points to the location of the bathroom. A low growl rumbles from Yosuke’s stomach causing a blush to dust his cheeks as he looks at the area. “I’ll cook some dinner for the both of us. You just clean up.” Souji starts to pull out the necessary ingredients to make Pork Ginger.

 

In sync  the two complete their tasks at the same time. Yosuke sits on the black couch staring at the feast, at least in Yosuke’s eyes, laid out. Souji hands him a pair of chopsticks before joining him on the couch. They eat in relative silence.

_ >You figure this is the only decent meal Yosuke has had in a long time. _

“Soo… ummm how’s life?” Yosuke swallows and takes another bite of pork. “You’re in college, right? From last I heard only Rise is training to have a profession without college… and me of course.” His face becomes downtrodden.

“I’ve been…. Well.” a slight tremble waltzes into hi, once more.

 

_ >You lay a hand on his shoulder calming him. _

 

“You don’t have to say a single word.” Souji offers a small smile before picking up some rice off of his own plate and holds it up to the other’s lips. “You look famished. Eat.” Yosuke’s brows raise and form a small ‘o’.

 

“D-dude! I can feed myself!” He pushes the rice away, only to have it placed back on his lips. Reluctantly, he eats the rice and smiles when he notices Souji’s brightened face. Before Souji could help his bony-ass out he picked up the chopsticks and resumed eating.

 

_ >You and Yosuke ate a good dinner together. _

 

Yosuke sighs and stares lazily at Souji who is currently washing their dishes. “You sure I can’t help out at all?” A grunt from the kitchen makes Yosuke lay back down on the couch. “You know I’m a hooker! Not crippled!” he cries out as Souji stops to tuck him in.

 

“I know, but you make marshmallows look menacing. Now just go to sleep.” He smiles at the brown headed peer as he begrudgingly fluffs his own pillow. It didn’t take long before soft snores harmonized with the rush of water.

 

_ >You continue to clean until it got dark. You get ready for bed. But you hear soft whimpering in the living room. _

 

Souji peers at Yosuke only to see a pained face. Sweat saturated his face. He tossed and thrashed in the orange comforter prison that Souji provided him earlier. “Hey, Yosuke, are you okay?” Souji lays a hand on the other’s shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. Yosuke’s eyes bolt open as he sits straight.

 

“Shit!” He notices Souji’s worried expression and blushes once more. “I...uhh...sorry… it happens a lot.”

 

_ >You decide to give him a glass of water. _

 

“Come on. You can come and sleep with me.” He quietly uncovers him as Yosuke finishes the water. He pulls the covers back over his body.

 

“You don’t want to sleep anywhere near me! I’m nothing more than a fucking joke of my former self!” Yosuke cries out. “I do nothing but suck old business men’s dicks, or get fucked by them! You know I came all the way here to tell you that I loved you, but now you don’t need this.” He continues to uncontrollably sob hysterically confessing his love without truly knowing it.

_ >You decide to cut the rambling short with a kiss. You always wanted to do this after first forming a bond with him. _

 

Yosuke’s eyes widen and he looks at Souji. “I love you so much. I’ve loved you since we met and I still love you now.” is all Souji says as he guides him to the full bed to let him sleep. Yosuke quickly returns to sleep with the help of some sweet nothings being whispered into his ear.

  
_> You look at the sleeping brunette with your arms tightly wrapped around his waist. You feel a bond that only lovers can experience. There’s no going back now… you have become intimate with Yosuke Hanamura._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Chapter two sluts! COMMENT IF YOU WANT TO I DON'T BITE! I ONLY CRY!

_ Rank 2 _

 

Rather quickly considering them to be young men, Souji and Yosuke soon fall into a simple routine living together like a dance of two partners that have known each other for centuries. To start off Yosuke and him would get up at various times in the night due to either sudden needs or Yosuke’s vivid nightmares. A repeating one is of him on his old job, of course, in a dank alleyway that Souji saved him from, yet it was off in a sense. The walls were a slimy semen white instead of the gray cement that he so often recalled in the silence of the day. Then one of his rougher clients would come up from behind and gag his mouth with a cashmere tie. The fabric would flood into his mouth, leaving an unpleasant tang of semen and blood. Then he’d look up and see the other clients that treated him without any respect armed to the teeth with weapons. He’d feel his pants slide down and someone slide in him. Then the men would raise their weapons high and strike him constantly in rhythm of the fucking. He’d cry out, but they’d laugh and call him names such as “trash bitch” and “whore.” After it was all done they’d disappear and Souji would be leaning over him with a wicked grin. He’d always say:

 

“ Why did I ever become friends with an incompetent whore who can’t even do that right?!” He spits in his face before lifting up his foot high into the air. He always wakes up before the shoe came down, with a wet bed and a scream.

 

This was rather common during their routine that’s developed over a few months. So, when the sun rose and the bed was changed, they began their duet. Souji cooked breakfast for the two while Yosuke picked up, or got Souji’s college and work necessities ready. Breakfast would be served and the two would eat happily, forgetting the night’s mess and remembering all the times SoujI created something cat themed for breakfast, which is all the time of course. It seemed to be a joy to Souji to watch his partner playfully fight back before giving into the nurture that he’s developed due to the stray cats that wander about. Afterwards, a noise, usually from the outside or the tv, would shoot out quickly and cause Yosuke to abruptly have another panic attack. Souji would stop whatever task he was doing and go comfort him until it was either time to go, or he calmed down. But today is different.

 

_ > You watch as your boyfriend has another panic attack while laying on the floor. You decide that this suffering from the city life is enough.  _

 

Souji wraps a blanket around Yosuke carefully, and kisses his rosy lips. He then broke away from their common duet to try something new, picking up his phone and dialing the Dojima residence.

 

“ Hello? This is the Dojima residence, Nanako speaking. If you want to talk to daddy he is busy… uhhh…. washing dishes!” 

 

“ Hello Nanako.” A gleeful squeal tears through the phone, causing Souji to pull the device away from his ears. The gleeful squeal soon dies down and Nanako takes a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

“ Big bro! Big bro!” He can practically hear the gleeful hops and prances.

 

_ >You explain the situation with Yosuke briefly and then explain the plan to fix it. Then you quietly ask for Dojima to be put on the phone. _

 

“ Hey Souji….. So Nanako tells me you and Yosuke are staying together. You know none of your friends have heard from him in a while. They were getting pretty worried! Everyday one of the girls, or the boys would rush up to me and say had they heard anything from Souji about Yosuke. Now I’ll have something to tell them tomorrow.” 

 

_ > You explain the same thing to Dojima. _

 

“ How soon?”

“ Well the lease ends by the end of this month.”

 

“ Hmm…” Dojima pauses for a moment giving enough time for Souji to see the perplexed face Yosuke shoots him.

 

Yosuke shakily rise up with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. He glides across the dancing stage to Souji, “ What are you doing?” Souji lays the phone to his side.

 

“I’m getting you out of this city. After everything that’s happened you’re always on edge. You barely leave this place. And damn it! The city is killing you! Us moving back to Inaba will help! We’ll be with all of our friends, and then you’ll actually be able to get outside for once without you freaking out! And maybe you’ll get some actual help!” Souji cries out, forgetting that Dojima is still listening to every word that he said. He hugs Yosuke tightly and kisses him. “ I want you to be happy, and you were happy in Inaba.” He waltzes Yosuke over to the couch and lays him down carefully before returning to the phone.

 

“ I can have the room ready by end of this week if you need me to, Boy. Nanako! Go and start cleaning out the spare! And get out the double bed that we accidentally ordered!” Dojima sighs and speaks once more, “ I didn’t think you’d come out to me like this… and I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to your mom to see if she knows, but I had an idea from all of those times you and him were always in your room… and never came out until evening time.”

 

_ >You flush and thank Dojima before hanging up, not having enough courage, even though your heroic, to tell Dojima that you two were only hanging out. You decide to spend the rest of the day with Yosuke. _

 

**{~+[]+~}**

 

Yosuke sits in the train wearing new orange headphones blasting out music he recently downloaded. His head, foreoging the horrid plastic headrest, lays on Souji’s shoulder. His eyes looking out the window watching the fields roll by. Souji sits up and taps Yosuke, whose eyes were fluttering in and out of the realm of sleep like a dancer exiting the stage,and looks at him. 

“So we’ll stay at Dojima’s until we find a home.” Souji gives him a warm smile as he watches The the empty fields become filled with crops. His phone rumbles, leading him to check it. He quickly types the passcode and opens the messages.

 

“We’ll pick you up at the station. Be prepared for gifts and hugs.” Souji chuckles and shows Yosuke Dojima’s text; causing a warm grin to spread on his face.

 

“Hell Yeah! A gift on the first day back here!” Yosuke’s fist soars in the air, the black chord of his headphones swaying with the force of being thrown up high. 

 

The train slows to a jolting halt at Inaba Station. The boy’s load their arms full with luggage, Souji carrying the heaviest while Yosuke barely had anything due to his weak constitution. They both see a young pre-teen sprinting amongst the crowd with two carefully wrapped packages. Her long hair flows with the crowd as she scans the bustling forming crowd emerging from the train for a brunette and grey haired couple. When she finally sees her big bro, she breaks into a dead sprint toward them. She hops up the stairs twirling at the top on the tiptoes. She bows and giggles; Yosuke and Souji clap after sitting the cases down.

 

_ >You decide to present her with a bouquet made out of air, playing along with her fantasy. _

 

“Oh, Madame! What an artful performance! I must know more about your art!” Souji bends over to look at Nanako in the eyes before speaking once more, “Who do you most hope to aspire to be or even surpass one day? Miyako Yoshida? Perhaps Yuriko Kajira! No! No!  You shall  make your own mark on the world of ballet as the one and only Nanako Dojima!: She giggles and bows once more before handing the two carefully wrapped personalized gifts. Souji’s is a grey marble with a silky black bow. Yosuke’s is a simple orange polka dot with a white background; the brow is a dark navy blue.

 

“Here you go!” She smiles and looks around for Dojima, once she sees him she starts to wave her hands wildy so he cam find them. 

 

_ >You and Yosuke carefully open the package. _

 

Souji smiles as he unfolds the white tissue paper and sees a hand-knitted black and white beanie with a tom cat carefully woven into it. Underneath that, is a little grey sphynx kitten face with clear blue eyes. A plug and a string at the end of it makes it into the perfect phone charm for him. Quickly, Souji puts on the hat messing up his short grey hair, and adds the plug in the phone. “Thank you so much Nanako!” He hugs her tightly.

 

Yosuke’s, on the other hand, is a scarf with the ends of the scarf a motorcycle. He also  received a small gold pin of a heart. Yosuke stares at the heartfelt gift in silence. “Nanako… oh, this is…” He gives the box to Souji before falling onto his knees hugging Nanako.

 

Dojima finally pushes through the bustling crowd only to see Yosuke sobbing hysterically into his daughter shoulder muttering something about “Being a no good whore that doesn't deserve such a kind gift.”

 

_ >You see Dojima and feel the air turn awkward. Yosuke cries until he goes quiet. He gets up and runs to a trashcan to empty his stomach _

 

Souji sprints over to his unwell love and rests a comforting hand on the others back. Once he’s done puking Souji carefully guides him outside to a bench to sit on. The cold night air reaches Yosuke as he practically lays on Souji’s lap trembling. He frantically squeezes Souji’s knee while crying once more.

 

_ >You quietly comfort Yosuke until he calms down. Dojima and Nanako join you with Dojima carrying the gifts you dropped. _

 

“You two were out of the station faster than a bullet.” Yosuke sitting up looking flustered, and runs a hand through his recently properly cut hair. He nervously shifts his eyes around the manicured station. 

 

“S-sorry s-sir… It’s just that I was thinking about the gifts I’ve been was thinking about gifts I’ve been given before. Then I remembered all the names I was berated with. A-and…”

_ >You stop Yosuke short with another shoulder rest. He goes quiet and holds your hand. _

 

“How about we go back to your place Dojima? It’s getting late, and Yosuke’s getting really tired..” Yosuke quietly gets up and follows Dojima with his hands in his pocket obviously embarrassed. Souji decides to grab Yosuke’s hand once more. 

“Don’t be embarrassed over something like that. You can’t control stuff like that.” Souji scans the parking area for the white car that carried him to Inaba for the first time. Instead, he sees Dojima and Nanako walk up to a newer black car. “Is this new?” Souji asks while admiring the shininess of it.

 

“Yep! Got her not too long ago! Now get in! You and Nanako can ride in the back while Yosuke and I ride in the front.” Dojima opens the driver’s side door and climbs in.

 

_ >You clearly see through Dojima’s set-up for an on the go interrogation with Yosuke. To save your boyfriend from having to reveal his previous career, and then telling the detective about the men who solicited his services illegally. You put him in the back instead leaving Nanako to sit in the front _

 

“Thanks man.” Yosuke quietly whispers into your ear before putting his headphones back on and turing his music back on.

**(-{}-)**

 

_ >You arrive at the Dojima residence, and start to unload your luggage. _

 

Yosuke awkwardly sits with Nanako chatting with her about the changes in Inaba since all the items he could carry were hauled in by Dojima quickly. Souji wouldn’t let him carry anything else so he sits watching them.

 

“ Well Junes has left, though I guess you already know that… the town is thinking about either destroying the it to make a park or something. Or they think they can turn it into a big mall.” Nanako watches as the house fills up with the goods of her big bro and his boyfriend.

 

“So I guess the shopping district has been celebrating ever since dad transferred?” Nanako nods. Yosuke notices Dojima accidentally drop a case. He rushes over to pick it up and carries up stairs before Dojima could stop him.

 

_ >You watch as Yosuke sits the luggage down on the floor before starting to pant. You look down the stairs to see Dojima look at Yosuke with some new found respect. _

 

“Why did you do that?” Souji sits Yosuke down on the floor. He picks up the case, the one Yosuke decided to carry up, and moves it in their temporary room with ease. “You know that you’re still very underweight.”

 

Yosuke just sighs as he stands up. “Well I figured I need to help out somehow. I mean we are equals still, right?”

“Still you need to regain your strength. So if you really want to help out why don’t you start unpacking while Dojima and I finish carrying up everything. Deal?” Yosuke nods and to unpack with a vigor that only came with a task that someone can do equally with his love.

 

_ >You smile as Yosuke unpacks the room and you carry up the luggage. After finishing you go in to tell Yosuke that you were going to cook dinner, but you see him enthralled in his work so you decided to leave him alone. _

  
  


**{~+[]+~}**

 

_ >You finish cooking Chakin Sushi and decided to get Yosuke. _

 

Souji walks into the room and scans it only to see Yosuke giggling while sitting near the bigger futon that Dojima accidentally bought instead of the smaller one he wanted. Souji quietly creeps up behind him and peers over his shoulder to see what he is giggling at.

 

_ >You see an old copy of a homoerotic magazine titled “School boys for boys” and you suddenly remember accidentally forgetting this one when you left Inaba. _

 

Souji face heats up as he clears his throat; Yosuke pauses and turns to see Souji’s horrified expression. At that very moment the giggling transforms into all out laughter. “I thought you were fucking with me when you said you kept your stash here, but you weren’t!” He grabs his side, “This is perfect! Souji Seta loves to look at sex models in tight little school uniforms!” He holds up a dried page of a boy with pink hair wearing headphones, just headphones. The chord of the headphones were wrapped tightly around his cock and bond his hands. The black board behind him reads: ‘Punishment Time!’ Souji flushes even more as he reclass imaging Yosuke as that boy. 

 

“D-dinners ready so wash up.” Souji looks away and heads out of the room. Yosuke comes up from behind suddenly and hugs him.

 

“Don’t worry I had the same one before my parents found out.” He whispers into his ears trying to de-fluster the grey haired boy, but it only sends his mind into a spiral of questions. Such as which one did he masturbate to?

 

_ >You stick your head out the window for a few moments before heading downstairs. With diligence you finish getting the final touches to dinner ready.’ _

 

“This is fantastic Big Bro!” Nanako happily munches on the food before pausing. “Oh! While I was out getting groceries I saw some of your old friends! I told them about you two coming back and they got super excited! They may come visit tomorrow! Daddy and I will be out all day so you two can have the entire house to entertain your friends!”

 

_ >You look over to Yosuke who’s nodding and is getting excited over seeing everyone once more. He looks at y and grins before kissing you on the lips. Since your family members have accepted him, and have seen you doing an intimate act such as this you feel your bond with Yosuke has become more concrete to the rest of your known world.   _


	3. Chapter 3

_ Rank 3 _

 

The sunlight of the morn does a little Allemand to the sleeping couple. Their arms entangled around one another's body, sharing each other’s body heat. Souji’s grey eyes slowly flickered open as the light finishes its dance on his face. He looks at the sleeping form of Yosuke and smiles at his soft peaceful expression.

  
  


_ >You hear  a knock on the door from downstairs. You go down with only some pajama pants on since it got rather humid during the night, You decided to leave Yosuke upstairs since he looked so happy asleep. You open the door.  _

 

“Whoah! Woah! Souji where in the world is your shirt?! G-go and put it back on!” Chie takes a step back and flushes. I can’t carry on this conversation with you… like this.” She points to his naked chest.

 

Souji sighs and motions her in before bounding up the stairs and slowly creeping up to the room. He opens the door and quickly shrugs the shirt he carelessly tossed against the wall. He gives the a kiss to Yosuke before he returns to Chie.

 

“Okay that’s better! So you and Yosuke are back now! Are you two like a thing or something? I mean I’m not judging, just wondering!” Chie defensively throws up her hands once more as she waits for Souji’s response.

 

_ >You explain to her that  Yosuke’s and your’s relationship will be discussed when Yosuke is up and about. _

 

“Oh… Okay..” She smiles at Souji forgetting the last few minutes of the conversation. “Soo have you eaten breakfast yet? Because if not there’s a new restaurant up in the shopping district!” 

 

Souji looks at her in the eyes before shaking his head, “No we haven’t . So the Shopping District is seeing a renaissance? Do you think Yosuke and I can get a permanent job working there? If so you know anyone hiring?” Chie looks up at him with a furrowed brow.

 

“I mean yeah everyone is hiring now even the Aiya shop is hiring! People are flocking to Inaba, guess they want the taste of country life. But I don’t think you should work for someone; you should open your own shop! ” 

 

Souji nods and starts to brew a pot of coffee with the pot that he and Yosuke brought with them. He offers Chie a cup, but she shakes her head and stands up. “How about you two join Kanji, Teddie, Yukiko, and I for breakfast?” She leaves Souji with a brewing pot and thoughts.

_ >You were left alone considering the possibility, but you and Yosuke should get a house first… should you two? You know for a fact that some shops have a house either behind or on top of it. You decide to talk to Yosuke about this later. _

 

Souji didn’t have to wake up Yosuke since the scent of brewing coffee wakes him up. He shuffles down the stairs wearing his orange robe and pours himself a cup with the calico mug that Souji bought him a while back when they started dating. He starts to sip the coffee and sits next to Souji curling up to him. Souji smirks and wraps his arm around the brunettes waist and pulls him closer. 

 

“You slept well last night; you didn’t wake up at all. I mean you thrashed about some, but other than that you slept like a newborn babe!” Souji beams at Yosuke and kisses the top of his head. “Also! Chie came over and invited us to breakfast with all of our friends who are still here.”

 

Yosuke’s face turns waxy white with a green complexion. “D-do we have t-to go eat  _ her _ food?” He looks at him in pure terror.

 

_ >You chuckle and tell him about the restaurant. _

“Oh thank everything that is good in this world! I don’t have to be traumatized by food again!” He sighs in relief and the color flows back into his face, banishing the green in his face almost immediately. “So  where is the place at exactly?”

 

“It’s in the shopping district. I’m not exactly sure where, but I think we can find it. Also after we eat I want to talk about what we are going to do here in Inaba, and don’t worry I didn’t tell Chie about our relationship. I told her that if we were to talk about it then you should be up.” Souji smiles at Yosuke before pouring himself a cup.

 

_ >You spend the rest of the early morning with Yosuke. He seems a little apprehensive about meeting everyone after all w’s happened with him. _

 

**(-{}-)**

 

_ >You and Yosuke haven’t held each other’s hand the entire walk to the shopping district. He seems on edge. _

  
  


Souji glances once more and watches as Yosuke repeats the same process he’s been performing for the last ten minutes: he removes his hands from the orange punk tartan pants only to place them in his black buttonless jacket. “Are you sure we can’t hold hands? You are really on edge.”

 

“Yeah… I don’t want to do that. I want to tell them about us myself, but don’t worry about that partner. After that we can hold hands.”

 

_ >You admire Yosuke’s want to have control in this situation. So you let him do what he wants without another word of worry, and you open the door to the restaurant for him. _

 

The restaurant  itself has a big city feel to it. Instead of just walking up to the counter and ordering, like Chinese Diner Aiya or Souzia Diagaku, a host shows the two young men to the table where the large group of friends are quietly chatting. It seems the the host has taken an adagro class or twelve since he dodges every obstacle while his followers hit everything.

 

“Oh shit! There’s the couple!” Kanji calls out with a smile on his face.

 

_ >You immediately sense Yosuke tense. You’ve realized that Yosuke has lost control of the situation before he’s even entered in it. This isn’t going to end well. _

 

Yosuke turns and looks at Souji with anguish in his eyes. “P-partner?! W-we t-talked about t-this?! Y-you p-promisded that I can talk about our relationship… that we can talk about our relationship!” Yosuke starts to tremble and hyperventilate. Kanji tries to lay a comforting hand on him. But the strength, and the fact that he lays it on without Yosuke seeing him come up causes the brunettes eyes to go dead.

 

“Uhh Y-Yosuke?” Chie sheepishly looks up at the back of the brown eyed. “I-it was me. Not Souji. I-I’m sorry… uhh are you okay?” She starts to stand up, but Yukiko brings her back down along with Kanji, and keeps Teddie in his seat.

 

“Chie I think Yosuke needs some space. Why don’t you sit down with us?” She slides over leaving the end open for the two. Yosuke stares off and starts to whispers to Souji.

 

“I-I… why does it feel like everything is crashing down. Y-you know there was t-this client who used to grab ne like he used to.” He grips Souji’s arm. “He’s stronger than me so he’d lift me on the dumpster… a-and” He starts to sob, “H-he used to call me his special trash p-prince… am I that?” His lets go and his knees knock together before falling into Souji.

 

_> You grip him tightly and sit him down._ _You ask the waitress for a water and offer it to him while petting his back_

 

Yosuke starts to drink the water while he continues to tremble as everyone stares at him in pure shock. “Yosuke… what happened? Is there an ass I need to kick?!” Kanji stands up with his fist clenched tightly. Yosuke only responds with an incomprehensible mummer. “Speak up would ya?! I need to know the name of who’s ass I need to kick!” Yosuke looks up from the water and stares at Kanji, the same dead look that Souji has become accustomed to when Yosuke has these moments.

“I said that there are so many that hurt me you’d die from exhaustion!” The words bite Kanji into sitting down. Yosuke, satisfied with his job well done returns to looking at his water.

 

“Sensiiiii, why is Yosuke acting like this, and who are these people who did this?” Teddies crystal blue eyes look at Souji pleadingly for an answer for his friend’s suddenly acting like this.

 

_ > You don’t answer the question since Yosuke asked for you to let him answer those kinds of questions. Instead you tell him that you cannot answer. _

 

“W-what?! Why won’t you answer this Sensi!” Teddie whines loudly and plants his face on the table causing the drinks to spill a little. “Why do you have to be soooo mean?!”

 

“Teddie, Souji must have a good reason for not telling,” Yukiko thinks for a moment deciding to change the topic, “so Souji have you thought about you two opening up a shop? Chie told us all about the idea she proposed to you earlier. It is a great idea because right now Inaba is booming with so many people moving in from the city.”

 

“Ahh to leave the horrendous polluted city to see the beautiful women of the countryside. Truly isn’t that what everyone wants?” Teddie smiles at the girls which cause them to flush.

“Teddie… you still make no sense and sound pretentious as hell. And opening up a shop, huh. That does sound interesting.” Yosuke looks up at Souji with a tentative smile.

 

_ >You wrap an arm around him while looks at the menu before you pull him closer. You feel relieved that through diligence and understanding you were able to help your boyfriend out. _

“Uhhh… I’ll have the Tamago Kake Gohen please.” Yosuke glances up from the menu and smiles at the passing by waitress before adding a coffee to the meal and hands the menu to her. 

 

“And I want the chocolate chip pancakes please.” Souji quickly adds before politely handing over the menu.

 

“Yosuke!” Teddie squeals in delight, “You’re better! Oh! I was so worried!” He sobs loudly as he slides under the table and hugs brunette’s leg.

“T-teddie, please get off.” Yosuke weakly shakes his leg. “So a store…. I mean it would be a nice thing to do. I mean I have plenty of experience working at one and so do you, partner.” Yosuke looks up at the others; most of whom still have flabbergasted expressions on their faces. “What? I still am able to follow a conversation.

Suddenly, Teddie slides back into the booth again. “OH! OH! And you won’t be hated anymore because you opened up a shop instead of Junes!” Yosuke nods and looks at Souji to see if he is truly down for this idea.

“We could do it. I believe that all of our friends will probably help out until we get off of our feet.” Souji offers his partner a hand; which he takes and squeezes.

 

“Hell yeah we’ll help!” Kanji raises his fist high in the air. “We’ll help in so many damn ways you won’t even know about half of them!” He quickly puts the fist down and gives a hasty apologetic smile as the waitress brings the food. Everyone starts to devour their meals, even Yosuke who normally would just pick at it after one of his moments, as Souji likes to call them.

  
_> You see the heartwarming scene of everyone chatting. You even notice Yosuke tell some city stories. You realize that opening a shop,much like right now, will bring you closer to each other. You squeeze his hand as you see your bright future with Yosuke Hanamura._


End file.
